


Three is a Magic Number

by Denyce



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ commit_fic prompt: Eliot/Author's choice or +team, what are you afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Characters belong to PTB, Electric Television, D.Devlin/TNT. This was written for fun, not profit. Also the mention of Schoolhouse Rock lyrics "Three Is a Magic Number" was written by Bob Dorough, borrowed and tinkered 1 line for fun/entertainment purposes, and no profit.   
> **Note:** Again a mega _**thank You**_ to Ceares for the beta *smooches* U. Any last mistakes for my tinkering are mine – if you see anything just give me a heads up, to edit, thanks! :)

"What are you afraid of?" Eliot moved the spoon closer. "Go on take a bite."

Alec eyed the strange _green_ concoction, and then cleared his throat as he tried to talk. "_What_?" Alec closed his eyes as he heard his panicked squeak, and then tried to bark out, "I'm not afraid."

Dismissing what he said, Parker declared. "He's afraid."

Eliot made a face, dropping the spoon back in the pan as he nodded. Defeated and with shoulders slumped he turned away, putting the pan back on the stove. Alec could see Eliot took Parker's statement as fact.

"Wait a minute, I'm not…" It was Parker's glared that dared him to finish his thought.

A second later he conceded Parker was right. He had to backtrack, try a different approach. "Alright listen maybe I don't have as sophisticated a palate as you do…" at Parker's non subtle, _ah hem_ Alec gaped, then quickly corrected, "okay as sophisticated a palate as either _of_ _**you**_."

At Parker's wide smile, Alec continued and turned his focus on Eliot. "Aw come on man! It's not that I don't appreciate the effort – I do! I'm sure it's probably a chef's five-star fare…"

Eliot turned, as he growled out, almost threateningly, "_**Probably**_?"

"I mean… it is its good. Great! I mean great! like Chef Ramsey great."

Eliot "Pft" then added, "He's a pussy!" Suddenly Eliot moved and was in his face –so close that when Alec stepped back, his knees hit the back of the chair and he promptly fell back down until he was sitting again.

Parker was behind him, Eliot in front, he was trapped. Grinning menacingly Eliot came closer holding the pan between them.

Taking the spoon in hand Eliot scooped out a small heaping, and guided it toward Alec's mouth.

Alec glared at the lumpy pea soup concoction then glanced up, his eyes shifted from pan to Eliot. He realized there was no way he was going to get out of tasting the slimy goo. Bracing himself, Alec silently told his body to swallow and keep it down no matter what it was; appreciating that'd anything resembling projectile vomit in regards to Eliot's cooking, would be bad – _**really bad**_.

Slowly Alec opened his mouth just as he squeezed his eyes closed allowing Eliot to spoon feed him.

The spoon barely touched his tongue before the flavors were spilling and tingling down toward his taste buds. He had expected something within the vegetable family like peas, lima beans, or dreaded brussel sprouts. Instead what he tasted was light, fresh, with a tang of something he couldn't describe. His tongue chased after the spoon and he clamped his lips over it as he swallowed the rest of the contents in the spoon.

Opening his eyes, Alec saw the smirk Eliot displayed. His silent, _I told you_, clearly written on his face. "That was…"

Eliot waited; his brow raised then smoothed out as Alec finished, "Perfection."

Eliot's smile widened. He was obviously pleased with the compliment. Alec notice Eliot moved with a bounce as he turned around to grab a plate and dish out a serving.

Watching Eliot light up… Alec swallowed, and his stomach fluttered for an entirely different reason. An epiphany hit as he realized he wanted to see that again, to be the one responsible for making Eliot smile - to bask in the brightness. His own smile widened.

Parker's hands on his shoulders squeezed, reminding Alec where he was. Before he could switch gears, say something witty or comical, suddenly Parker twisted around from behind and straddled his lap. She eyed him seriously before her smile stretched into a wide knowing grin as she started to hum.

Confused he just stared at her. Eliot came over standing in front of them holding a plate then peered over her head. His brow arched in a question, silently asking about Parker's antics. Alec shrugged in response, honestly clueless.

Sitting up straighter, Parker proceeded to wrap a hand around his neck pulling him up against her body, her other hand hooked around grasping Eliot's leg. Eliot jerked when Parker grabbed him, tilting he reached out and barely settled the plate on the counter without breaking or spilling the contents.

She was still humming, unfazed as she leaned in and kissed him. It was a fast, hard kiss that stole his breath away.

Slowly Parker pulled back, licking his lips before she completely retreated and leaned back into Eliot. Alec's eyes widened as he realized exactly how close Eliot was. Parker's hands suggestively moved up and down over Eliot's side, then over his chest above her head. Fingers gripped the material scrunching it up, "Off…"

Startled, Alec's pulled back, his eyes wide as saucers, "What the hell?"

Eliot straightened his stance, his expression curled into anger and frustration. "See I told you-- too fast. Should have stayed with slow and steady" He started to step back, but Parker halted him fisting Eliot's shirt tightly; then barked out, "No, stop it!"

She lifted her legs to wrap around Alec and the chairs back, anchoring him in place. Both of her hands let go of his shirt then reached behind her to hook her fingers onto the loops of Eliot's pants. She tilted her head back as she glared, demanding, "Stay!"

Eliot's eyes narrowed, he snarled and fidgeted like he was going to say something or just leave - instead he did as Parker ordered, but clasped his arms together and stood as an immobile force.

Parker's mouth quirked and she pursed her lips as if she was annoyed before directing her attention back to him.

She started humming again, her stare steady seeking some kind of answer to a question he didn't know.

Then he felt her fingers glide over his lips still wet from her kiss. Her thumb pulled his lip down, the tip seeking entrance. Lost, his eyes snapped back up to Eliot. Eliot didn't seem to notice, his eyes were riveted to Parker's fingers; the same fingers that danced over his mouth, her thumb pushing through his lips.

Alec opened his mouth; his tongue peeked out, greeting Parker's thumb. His eyes never left Eliot's. He watched as Eliot's eyes darken, his lips parting and his tongue peeked out mirroring Alec's actions. Staying focused on Eliot, Alec surprised himself when his tongue circled Parker's thumb pulling it into his mouth demonstrating a sudden desire that he'd like to do to Eliot.

Eliot swayed in place, his eyes shifted up meeting Alec's gaze head on.

Alec wasn't sure what they communicated, but there was an understanding and Eliot dropped his arms as he stepped in closer supporting Parker's weight when she leaned back. Neither broke eye contact as Eliot's hands glided over Parker's shoulders down her arms to her hands. One hand slowly, cautiously moved up to Alec's face, his lips. Parker's thumb slowly slipped out as Eliot's thumb traced the slick wetness she left behind. Eliot waited, unsure – Alec was as he moved to captured Eliot's thumb leaving no doubt that whatever this was, Alec wanted in.

Parker had leaned back watching, her hum turned into a song. It wasn't until the second or third time that Alec finally heard the words..

_Three is a magic number, yes it is, it's a magic number.  
somewhere in the ancient, mystic trinity, you get three as a magic number.  
the past and the present and the future,  
thief, hacker and hitter,  
the heart and the brain and the body,  
give you three as a magic number._

Even through the haze of desire Alec couldn't turn off his mind, or apparently his mouth as he let go of Eliot's thumb, to mumble "Schoolhouse Rock?"

Parker happily ignored him only to singer louder. Abruptly Eliot pushed his thumb back in Alec's mouth, and breathlessly stated, "Just go with it."

Shrugging Alec silently agreed and quickly went back to sucking on Eliot's thumb, enjoying watching him come apart. Briefly Alec paused; grinning around Eliot's thumb as he suddenly realized that this was just the appetizer.

FiN~


End file.
